PSMD Old Friend
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: The story of how Carracosta turned into stone
"Nuzleaf!" His slight knocks on his neighbor's door became a pound of frustration after waiting there for several minutes. After no response, he growled irrationally.
 _That pokemon gets lazier every day..._

"Mr. Carracosta?"  
The guy who was pounding on the door turned to see Roselia, his other neighbor, carrying an empty basket. She gave a confused gaze towards him.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Uh yeah," he tried to give a polite tone, "Everything's alright."  
He then glared at the door.  
"But Nuzleaf hasn't opened the door for several hours now and he said that he was going to meet up at my place and have lunch with me!"  
"So," she gave a teased smirking, "I'm guessing you're not alright."

"Yeah," he grumbled in slight humiliation, "I guess I'm not."  
"It's nothing to worry about sir," she chuckled.  
Her chuckled then slowed and slightly tilted her head in curiosity.  
"But what has got to do with Mr. Nuzleaf? I don't think I have ever seen you around with him much."  
"Yes, its true. But I actually have started to. Since Fen came into the village and befriended my son, things have gotten different. Because Fen decided to live with Nuzleaf, Froakie has been inviting both of them to our house often."  
He then smirked a bit.  
"Heh, that's funny. Nuzleaf and I haven't talked much since I found Froakie."  
"Wait," she looked at him in slight surprise, "you use to hang out with Mr. Nuzleaf a lot?"

Carracosta made a slight nod,  
"Since we were kids. I mostly befriended him because he was often helpless around people. He was a seedot so...he didn't have any hands yet. Not only that, but he was so soft and defenseless. So he would get bullied a lot. I felt pity for him. But later on, I did start see him as more than just a helpless..."  
He blinked in realization.  
"Dangit!" He burst out irrationally, "I shouldn't have babbled that much information."  
"Heheh," she chuckled again,"I can see you had a good memory going on in your head."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered a bit, "it was. However, since Froakie and Fen left to join the expedition society...I have gotten a little lonely-"  
"And that's why you and Mr. Nuzleaf had made plans to see each other."  
"Eh. Yeah."  
"Well," she made a slight shrug, "not any advice I can give you. But I do hope you and Mr. Nuzleaf can work things work out. You two must have always been great friends."  
He wanted to tell that they were, but he rather not waste another minute of her time talking to him.  
"Now I must go to Keckleon Shop and get everything prepared for dinner tonight. Don't want my little Budew to cry in hunger," she winked before walking away.  
Carracosta turned back to the grass pokemon's house and sigh.  
"Oh," Roselia interrupted, "And one more thing. You could have just checked the windows and see if he's home."  
The tempered neighbor slam his head unto the door and again growled in frustration.  
"Have a nice day, Mr. Carracosta," she continued walking away until she was out of sight.

Carracosta kept on grumbling to himself for a while.  
 _And to think that my temper can also drain my knowledge._  
He then let out a sigh of defeat. He didn't know what to do next. He was so stressed he just wanted to sit down and rest. So he decided to do that by leaning against the door and slide down to the ground. While he was doing that, half his body pull down the door handle. He almost lost balance when the door creaked open and quickly glanced at it.  
 _Hm_ , he thought, _guess he forgot to lock the door_.  
He looked around to see if anybody was looking.  
 _Guess I can go and check to see if everything's ok. Not to mention that Nuzleaf may not be opening the door for a reason.  
_ In a moment of hesitation, he opened the door wide enough to see his room.

By the time he saw his room, he noticed something a bit off about it. Despite leaving his house neat, his bed was somewhat destroyed with some hay scattered around. It was as if some wild pokmon invaded his room and thrashed the entire bed while using it. If that theory is true, he would love to see the look on his friend's face when he tells him. On the destroyed bed, there is a written paper, with several crumbled papers next to it. He tried to ignore it and walked into the room.  
"Nuzleaf," he closed the door behind him, "are you in here?"  
He then decided to check the next room.  
"Nuzleaf?"  
But checking it, he wasn't in there either.  
"Dangit Nuzleaf..." he narrowed, knowing now that he's not home. He was hoping that Nuzleaf just needed to do something really quick and will be back in a minute. But he can somewhat doubt that. His curiosity on the the mess, however, still played in his mind. There was just something in his guts that told him he has to investigate it. With nothing else left to do and curious on what that grass and dark type is up to, he went over there and gazed down at the paper, noticing part of it was wet. He bent down, picked it up, and started reading it.

 **Carracosta,**

 **I sure am mighty sorry for ditching you. There was something that-  
**  
The sentence got cut off. The letter continued below it.

 **I'm not sure when I will come back to Serene Village. I can't tell you what it is. Just tell Fen that I I lo-  
**  
The sentence caught off again. Another sentences were below it.

 **Just. If Fen visits, tell her I left the village. Don't bother to go searching over yonder for me.**

 **-N**

The neighbor lowered the paper with no words. It was extremely strange for his friend to write a letter of his departure for no apparent reason. And knowing him for a long time, he can somehow read the emotion he was having while writing this. Fear, confusion...maybe sadness? He can add sadness as a theory for one thing. Was some wet part of the paper...tears? He's not really good at having a strong sense of smell. so he hopes that isn't the case. What he CAN tell from his writing though is that Nuzleaf is hiding something. And he's not sure why he can't tell him. Now that he thinks about it, Nuzleaf never told him any of his situation for a while. Or...does he ever tell anybody his situation?

He turned to the crumbled papers on the ground. He place the letter on the ground, picked up one of them, and unfolded it. He looked at the writings and realized that this was an original letter from the one he just read. His friend's handwriting was a lot shakier this time.

 **Carra,**

 **I'm not entirely certain what to do. I can feel it ge...orse. I'm...eally...ared.  
Im too dan...  
So I reckon I have no choice but to...  
**  
Half the words were completely scratched off hard enough to read. As for the last sentence, it got cut off.  
Now he was starting to grow a little concerned. He threw the paper away and grabbed another one.  
 _What the heck are you trying to tell me, Nuzleaf?  
_ he was unfolding it. About to read more clues of his friend's departure. But while he was almost finishing on unfolding it, the entire room almost went pitch black. Not only the room, but outside as well. It got so dark, it was now impossible to read the other letter.

T _he heck?_ He looked out the window, seeing that dark gray and purplish clouds have appeared out of nowhere.  
 _Is there some sort of of storm coming?_  
Though now thinking of it, it seems impossible to be a storm. Storms can't just rapidly appear in just a second. And even if this was a lunar eclipse, it wouldn't make sense either for not only its timing, but never have he heard any rumors of its occurrence. He then heard murmurings outside. There must be some of the villagers outside. Maybe they know what it is.

It took a short while for his middle-age body to be in a standing position. He then flew the door open when he walked out of the house, while still carrying the letter, and took further investigation at the dark sky. Hoping there could be at least be a faint light on the horizon, there was none. Everywhere on the sky was just complete darkness.  
"Mr. Carracosta?"  
The elderly villager turned to where the sound was coming from and noticed Goomy looking at him while Deerling, who was next to the dragon type, was still staring off at the sky.  
"What were you doing in Mr. Nuzleaf's house?"  
"Oh," he blushed in slight embarrassment, "I was just uh-"

"W-wait," Goomy interrupted, "you weren't SPYING on him, right?! I guess that would explain where Froakie got his personality from."  
He look at him in confusion.  
"Well..I mean-"  
"Goomy," Deerling turned to him anxiously, "this isn't the best time to figure out what Mr. Carracosta is doing."  
"Oh right," he frowned, "sorry."  
Still confused, the prototurtle pokemon turned to Deerling.

"Do you know why the sky turned dark?"  
"Were not sure," she said to him in concern, "it was clear a split second ago and-"  
"Wait, what is that?!" Goomy pointed out in shock.  
"What is what?" Deerling asked.  
"There some sort huge ghost-like creature flying above Revelation Mountain!"  
"Ghost-like...?"  
Carracosta decided not finish his question and look at the sacred mountain. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed a purple shadowy figure hovering over it. Faint rainbow were surrounding it.  
 _What...is that thing?_

 ** _"CONSIDER THIS A WARNING TO ALL POKEMON IN THIS WORLD!"_**

a loud deep voice echoed across the village.

 ** _"I AM YVELTAL! I AM THE ONE TRUE DESTROYER! I AM AN END TO POKEMON!"_**

His back shivered by these sentences.  
"D...destroyer?!" Goomer quivered in feared.  
"An...end to pokemon?!" Deerling looked in with horrific expression.  
The name of Yveltal sounded familiar. He has once read about this creature when he use to be in class that he awakens to destroy parts of life and that another pokemon, Xerneas, is suppose to be the one to stop him. But a plan to end ALL life? Where the heck is Xerneas?!

" ** _ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE. NOW I SHALL SEND ALL POKEMON IN THIS WORLD...TO THE VOID! I SHALL SNATCH AWAY THE ENERGY OF ALL POKEMON!"_**

"D...Deerling," Goomy was now whimpering with tears beginning to form on his eyes, "w-what does he mean by that?!"  
But even for as long as the small dragon type waited, she didn't speak a word. Just an expression of horror and shuddering breath.  
Carracosta didn't know what this creature was saying either. But he knew one thing he was saying.  
He's gonna kill them all.

 ** _"IT IS ALREADY TOO LATE FOR YOU TO POSSIBLY ESCAPE. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE IN THE WORLD. NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU RUN. I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND YOU WILL BECOME NOTHING! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE COMING OF MY WRATH! TREMBLE BEFORE THE GREAT TERROR THAT I SHALL UNLEASH!_** ****

 ** _FEEL THE UNENDING DESPAIR THAT I SHALL BRING TO THE WORLD!"_** **  
**

And with that last sentence, the dark sky quickly vanished, giving back the clear blue sky with the increasing hot temperature from the sun returning. Yvetal remained in his position for few seconds and gave out a distant roar. He afterwards disappeared too. The peaceful day returned, but it didn't last long. Right when Yvetal left, terror immediately spread throughout the whole village like a ravaging wildfire. He can hear screams and shouts from the market area.  
"Goomy," Deerling told him, "we have to join the villagers quick!"  
Goomy didn't respond, but gave a shaky nod after that terrifying warning.  
"You should come too, Mr. Carracosta."

He had no choice but to dip his head in acceptance and followed them along to the market area. Huge crowd of villagers have already piled up there. Kids were very close to their parents, either confused, scared, or crying. Suddenly, Simipour rushed in front of the crowd.  
"Villagers, villagers," he shouted, "please calm down!"  
The horror just kept continuing. Then, Watchhog came in shouting,  
"Well then, I would LOVE to see us DIE all because we couldn't stop YAPPING!"  
the crowd immediately grew quiet with their eyes still huge.  
"Thank you vice principle Watchhog," Simipour praised him.

"heh," he blushed in pride, "my pleasure principal Simipour."  
"but," he then gave an embarrassed smile, "a little less terrifying comment would have been nice."  
Watchog grew stunned before bowing his head in defeat.  
"Now listen villagers," Simipour continued, "I know that this situation seems...serious. But we can't let Yvetal give us doubts. He is only doing this so we don't stay positive. I'm certain there is a good place we can hide until this incident gets sorted out. Is that clear?"

Ofcourse, there's no way the villagers can immediately get completely positive in a situation like this. But despite murmuring to each other, their eyes slightly lit up hope when turning back to the principal.  
"Alright," Simipour gave a determined smile, "now I certain Serene Village is gonna be Yveltal's first target. So there's no time for packing. We must evacuate right away. Just follow my lead. Let's go!"  
And as soon as he started walking, the whole villagers did as he told them. Carracosta followed them too.

He couldn't find Nuzleaf anywhere. But knowing that Nuzleaf departed somewhere in the world, there's nothing he can do now to search for him. He is hoping that his son and his friend heard the warning and are taking shelter too. He can still feel the letter being held by his hand, but now was not a good time, knowing that he might loose the group if he read it now. It only took a minute to start waking past the area where the uphill tree is at. He wonder if this will be the last time he ever takes a glance at his home. During this walk, hippopotas walk up to him.  
"Hey ol' Carracosta," he said, "do yo know were Nuzleaf iz?"  
"I heard he left the village. I don't know when, but I'm guessing maybe a day ago."  
"A day?! That cannot be pozzible!"  
"What are you talking about?" He finally turned his head to him.

"Why," the hippo pokemon replied, "I just zaw him few hourz ego! He entered thee village and waz talking to Froakie and Fenniken!"  
"wait...what?!" Carracosta halted and narrowed, "no, that's impossible! Froakie and Fen left a week ago to join the expedition society!"  
"Yez iz true," he told him, "I zaw Nuzleaf talking to zee kids and this Archin fellow before zey left and headed to Revelation Mountain!"  
He was frozen for a while. If Nuzleaf and the kids are at Revelation Mountain...then.

Time felt like it stopped forever. The letter he was holding fell to the ground. Deerling and Goomy, who were walking past by, stopped and looked at the turtle-like creature.  
"Carracosta?" Goodmy tilted his head, "are you ok?"  
he paused for a while before finally letting out a soft murmur.  
"Oh no..."  
He immediately turned the opposite direction and ran off.  
"Carracosta?!" Deerlings eyes widened in shock.  
"Carracosta," Hippopotas shouted in fear, "what are yo doing?! He'z going to kill yo! CARRACOSTA!"

He ignored them and kept running back to Serene Village. That blasted neighbor always wanted to explore that mountain since he was a kid. Nuzleaf stupidity and curiosity must have made him want to explore the mountain with the kids. But he shouldn't think of how to yell at him. There was something else important in his thought.  
 _He couldn't have found them_ , he growled in anger and fear.  
 _He couldn't have!_  
Not caring for his stamina, he raced his way to revelation mountain.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He was panting in exhaustion, feeling as if it's been forever trying to run up the mountain. As he's running, any wild pokemon who gets in his way would immediately get knocked off by his powerful moves. He didn't want to let anybody stop him. He couldn't. He must find his son. His son's friend. His friend. All he can pray for is that they are hiding somewhere, waiting there until that creature leaves to spread chaos across the world.  
 _If he hurts them. If he..._  
He shook his head.  
 _Stay positive, old man. Stay Positive. You must keep going. You must find them. Save them. Before it's too..._

He began to see something clear up. He must be at the peak of the sacred mountain. But as soon as he rushed out of the crowded trees and unto the peak, he halted in stunned silence. In front of him, there were several stoned statues around a lake, which he didn't pay much attention to at first. He thought the villagers said that there was suppose to be a barrier protecting the spring. But nothing was protecting it. He walked towards the lake to take a better look at the sacred spring that the villagers talked about for as long as he lived in Serene Village. But all he saw was that the spring water was completely evaporated. just tiny water left that were forming into bubbles until they disappear.  
 _The spring...what happened to the spring?!_  
But he shook his head. He has to find Nuzleaf and the kids.  
"Froakie!" He called out, "Fennekin! Nuzleaf!"  
He looked around the peak, but only silence.

"It's me," he shouted, "Carracosta! You can come out!"  
He waited for them to peek out, knowing that the coast is clear. But no one ever came out.  
"Froakie!" he shouted again, "Fenneki-!"  
But as he was looking around, he stopped from looking at one of the statues. He recognized a female fennekin. She had a mixture of terror and sadness in her eyes. Her tiny paw reached out with her jaws dropped open, almost as if she was trying to call out for someone. there were wet stains, looking like tears, that went all the way down to her chin. Then his eyes widened even more. She was wearing a scarf. The scarf that her and Froakie always wear to symbolize their friendship.  
"Fen?" he whispered and walked close to the statue. He looked down at it in horror.

This was not an ordinary statue.  
"F...Fen?"  
 _No...she couldn't have._  
He was about to reach his hand towards her when another thing came into his sight. behind the fennekin statue was a froakie statue. He gave a shuddering gasp. He rushed away from her and went around the froakie statue.  
"No no no no no!" he muttered in fear.  
 _It just can't be hi-!  
_ And that's when he saw it. Froakie's scarf. His petrified son was half laying on the ground, a mixture of pain and fear were in his expression, with his eyes squeezing shut and looked as if he was screaming.  
"Froakie..." His voice shuddered as he reached his hand unto his face.  
"...S...son?"

His body quivered. He stroke the child's face as tears formed in his eyes.  
"Froakie. Froakie!"  
Tears then streamed down,  
"Please...please not you too! Froakie..."  
His shuddering voice then turned into a sob. His eyes squeezed shut mournfully as he let his body slowly collapse close the statue.  
It was all his fault. He should have known that they were visiting. He should have known sooner that this will happen. He shouldn't have been lazying around his house, not giving a care in the world. And because of this, he lost his son.

 _That kid always did stupid things. Many, many...stupid annoying things. He was always a troublemaker. And sometimes when he's really angry at him, he feels like he can't stand him anymore. But...he doesn't deserve this. He was only a..._  
His sobbing soften, mixing with a growl. He open his eyes and got up. He looked down upon his adopted son.  
"Froakie," he told him, not sure if he can even still hear, "as of now, I will find this creature. That creature...will have NO mercy for what he's done! I will avenge you! You hear?! I will not let this creature get away for this. He's...he will DIE for this!"

Clenching his shaking fist, he got up. He looked around the peak.  
"YVETAL!"  
he panted and kept trying to see if he can spot.  
"what?! Are you a coward! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"  
For a while, as he waited, all he heard was the wind blowing the trees. But he still didn't loose his preparation for a battle. He then heard something land a mile away.  
"Looking for me?"  
quickly turning to the voice behind, there he was. The creature that turn his son and his partner to stone. He can feel rage build within him.

"You..."  
Yvetal showed no response but just gazed at him with an evil smirk forming. Carraosta's Ancient Power then began to form, with his teeth clenching in anger.  
"YOUUU MONSTER!"  
He shot his Ancient Power at Yvetal. But the legendary pokemon was fast enough to dodge it. Giving a glare at the now fatherless pokemon he began to fly away. Carracosta let out a harsh growl and raced after him.  
"YOU COME BACK HERE!"  
He left the peak and kept his eyes targeted on him. He build up his Hydro Pump.  
"You will pay for what you DONE!"

Shooting out his attack, Yvetal took a glance at it easily dodged. Carracosta continued using the same moves. But no matter how much he tried, the creature was too fast. He then changed to a different direction, building up his oblivion wing. The it was shot right behind him, making a powerful impact on the ground to cause Carracosta to slightly fly off the ground. He kept on tumbling down the steepness of the mountain, repeatedly getting hit by bushes and rocks. After a while, he felt his body get hit by a huge boulder, stopping his tumble. Although it helped a bit, Carracosta winced in pain from the impact.

As he is quivering from the pain, he turned his head to see Yvetal land in front of him. He gazed at him with his deadly eyes for a moment.  
"So I guess you've given up already?"  
Carracosta once again growled again. It lot of efforts, but even with the pain trying to stop him, he finally got to stand up. He build up his Hydro pump and shot it at him. He took a slide to the right with his wing before it him, which cause the Hydro pump to knock over a tree and they both watch as it toppled down to the ground.  
"No matter what attack you use," he turned back to Carracosta, "you can never defeat me. I am now invincible."

The turtle pokemon panted in exhaustion and frustration.  
"Why," he growled, " why are you doing this?!"  
"does it even matter?" Yvetal said, "you will be turned to stone anyways. And you will all die as the Earth draws towards the sun. There will soon be no life let in this cruel, unforgiven world."  
"You're wrong! There is more goodness to the world than you think."  
Yvetal remained silence, but no pity began to show.  
"my son, Froakie...Fennekin. They," he tried not to tear up again, "they did nothing wrong! Such innocent, precious kids. They were all I had left in this world!"  
"They were useless," he told him, "weak, idiotic. They didn't even stand a chance to become heroes. Does love even matters? It was YOUR fault you started to love them. Such a shame that you made yourself suffer like this."

The old pokemon clenched his teeth and fist even more.  
"But now you know that you would never do the same mistake again. Now that you're all alone. Now that you are gonna die here."  
His anger began to slowly form into a defeat. It was true. He had no one to fight for. Everybody he loved was gone. And even if he tried to fight this creature, he's too fast and strong.

His expression then turned into realization.  
no, he thought, I'm not alone. There's atleast one pokemon that might still be around.  
"Nuzleaf."  
Yvetal grew attention when he said his name.  
"You know Nuzleaf," he said to the dark type, "don't you?"  
Yvetal stood silent for a while.  
"You mean the Nuzleaf from Serene Village."  
his body quivered.  
He knows him.  
his eyes narrowed more.  
"what have you done to him?!" He demanded.

But the legendary pokemon didn't respond then.  
"Did you turn him into stone too?!"  
he blinked in interest.  
"No," he answered, "apparently I didn't-"  
"Then what have you done to him?"  
Carracosta to few step closer to him threateningly.  
"Where...is he?"  
"Oh don't you worry old man," he told him, "I didn't do anything to him. But if you REALLY want to see hi-"  
"YOU GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"  
Yvetal gazed at him for a while. He stepped back.  
"As you wish."

The creature raised his head up high and dipped his head. Carracosta didn't know what he was doing, but something was heard moving in one of the trees' branch, which caused a small leaf to float down. In confusion he looked up at the same direction that Yvetal was looking at. On a tree branch nearby them, a smaller creature was being silhouetted a bit by the tree's other branch above him. It's eyes was visibly seen glaring down on him, due to it slightly glowing, with a faint grey iris. Then he noticed a leaf on its head. Before he can react on who it was, the small creature jumped out of the branch.

Carracosta got startled and quickly took few steps when it landed close to him. The land cause the creature to be half kneeling with his head bowing down to the ground. There was no mistaking the creature's body. It was Nuzleaf. He had slight relief that he didn't look injured or showed any symptoms that looked life threa-  
Then he noticed something different about his body. Something looked...off about it. When he tried to even investigate, the grass type straightened up his standing position and lifted his face to look at Carracosta.

He was completely taken back by his expression. The friend that he known for a long time always wore the face of a soft, innocent smile. But...it looked as if he was looking at a complete different person. The Nuzleaf that was facing him gave an icy cold glare at him, bags have formed under his eyes, and had a small menacing smirk.  
"N...Nuzleaf?"  
There was a hidden evil chuckle in his throat.  
"Howdy, Tirtouga."  
He gave a huge confusion and concern. Nuzleaf has never called him that since he evolved into a Carracosta.  
"I reckon you must be surprised and confused. But don't y'all worry. You won't recognize it for long."  
He stared at him in silent.

 _What is he saying?_  
As Nuzleaf continued glaring for a while, he got a chance to notice why he looked so different. For days, he has notice that color of his skin seemed to be off and yet he wasn't sure. And now seeing him, it made a dramatic change. His body was pale...really pale. There was also a mixture of faint purplish color on him. Something was wrong with him...really wrong with him.  
"Nuzleaf," Yvetal turned to him, "I shall go and strike any targets nearby. You certain you can take this Carracosta down?"  
"heh," he smirked a little more, "don't you worry there, Master Yvetal. This one will be as easy as a slice of apple."

"Very well," said the dark pokemon, "I shall take my leave."  
A black and red hole opened up below his feet and sank into it until he can no longer be seen. The hole later closed up, leaving only Nuzleaf and Carracosta facing each other.  
"Well well well," Nuzleaf replied, "I reckon it's about time we face each other like this. I have waited for a long time, Carracosta."  
The turtle pokemon still felt so confused by this. But he couldn't let his silence stop him.  
"N-Nuzleaf," Carracosta said, "what is going on here? Why are you like this?"  
"So I reckon you notice already. Well done sir, quite the intelligence in you. However, not smart enough to notice that your good old friend is behind all this."  
"I..." Nothing came out of his mouth. He wanted to explain to him why, but a different sentence came up.

"Listen Nuzleaf," he continued, "this is no playing around. This is not even funny. Were in grave danger and...the kids. The kids are all turned to stone. We have to find a way in stopping Yvetal! Im guessing Yvetal is forcing you to do what he says. Don't worry. You're safe with me now. I won't let him-"  
"You're dumber than I reckon."  
"h..huh?"  
Nuzleaf smiled,  
"I turned them kids into stone."

His eyes grew huge. He felt as if his body became paralyzed.  
"...What?"  
"I tricked them kids into following me up to Revelation Mountain. I tricked Fennekin into breaking the barrier of the spring. And once she did so, I turned both her and your pathetic son into stone. Both me and Yvetal."  
Carracosta said no words.  
 _He couldn't have done it. He's too innocent and soft to do that! It can't be him. He can't be the one who's doing all of this! Was he...no! He just wouldn't!_  
"Aw what's wrong, Mr. Carracosta? Scared?"  
"T...that. No. Stop lying to me Nuzleaf! You would never do anything like that! Why are you even doing this?! There MUST be a reason-!"  
"It was you," his voice deepened his face forming into pure hatred.

Carracosta stared at him in fear and confusion.  
"We use to be friends Carracosta," Nuzleaf murmured, "we were always friends. You said you would always be there for me."  
"Nuzleaf, I _have_ always been there for you. Ever since we met as kids," Nuzleaf's hand began to form a tight fist, "ever since we became friends, I promised that I will always be there for you-"  
" **LIAR!** " The grass type's eyes grew huge and glowed bright for a moment in anger with the bags on his eyes forming more, "YOU WERE **NEVER** THERE FOR ME!"  
He was completely taken back by the leaf pokemon screaming at him. He can see that the insanity within him grew stronger.

"It was all because of that child. That Froakie. Ever since you found that thing as a helpless baby, you never managed to speak to me. That thing always wanted to be fed, to be potty trained, to speak, to attend school, to be lectured. It was because of him that you never bothered to see what I want. You just left me to suffer all alone in that tiny house of mine. Left me so I can grow old and die alone!"  
guilt formed within him from that realization that he has neglected his friend since Froakie came into his life.  
 _Was I really paying attention to my son that much to not even see what Nuzleaf was going through. No wonder he wouldn't talk about his situations. He was holding all these negative feelings in this whole time!  
_  
Sure, parenting can be such hardwork enough to rarely go anywhere. But now thinking about it, there were most of the times he would just be lazying around the house, not even planning to visit his best friend. He really did forget about him. As he blinked back to reality, he can see Nuzleaf glaring down at the ground.  
"P...pal," he murmured, "I didn't realize that...I'm sorry. I should have still kept an eye on you too. I didn't think that becoming a parent would split us apart. But...look at it this way. You became a father too. Your daughter and my son became friends. Its why we started seeing each other again. Our kids are no longer here. And you didn't mean to do that...thing to them.

"But we can work this out. We can be together again. Like were still a family. The kids would have wanted us to do that. It would be like they're still here with us. What do you say, buddy?"  
Nuzleaf didn't make even a different expression from him. The turtle pokemon's forming smile weakened.  
"Nuzleaf?"  
It took a long time to respond, but he finally did. But instead seeing him form the face of forgiveness, something else formed. There was that menancing smile again.  
"heh...eheheh...ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Carracosta felt his heart sink deep, once again looking at a different Nuzleaf.  
"Heh...eheh," his laugh finally grew silent before he raised his head to face his childhood friend again, "do you really THINK I care about family and friends anymore. That is way behind me now. Now...I found something even better."

He looked to look at his hands.  
"This power. I can feel it growing and surge across my body. Why it's the best thing I can feel in my entire life. You and all the other villagers..even the ones outside the village. Ya'll always told me that I was weak and soft. That I couldn't afford to take care of myself. Now...I have something that is the complete opposite."  
he lowered his hand.  
"Invincibility."  
he looked at him in pride.  
"Now you and the other pokemon will see how 'weak' I really am. None of ya'll will have no mercy. I can finally be useful."

 _This..._ He stared at him in horror, _No...this just can't be him. He's not insane enough to do this. He would never want to act like this. Even if I did upset him, he wouldn't..._  
He was scared. Really scared. Was he suppose to be scared of him or scared for him. He couldn't read his emotions anymore.  
"N-Nuzleaf," his voice shuddered and formed his fist, "I...I won't fight you! No matter what you do, I won't do it!"  
"Aw," he cooed a bit, "is that so? You rather not fight me, but you are willing to fight such a powerful creature like Master Yvetal."  
Carraocsta narrowed,  
"I would never fight my best friend. And you're the only one I have left."

"Hmm," tilted his head a bit, "well then. I won't get mad at you for that. You would have lost anyways and that wouldn't have been fun if I expected it, wouldn't I?"  
Carracosta growled in defeat, feeling the softness form in his heart now.  
"But that will mean that you will have a chance to finally see my new power. So why just show it right away?"  
he watched as the Nuzleaf then stood still and closed his eyes shut. Carracosta honestly wasn't sure what he was doing exactly. But few seconds later his eyes snapped back open, now glowing pure white. He quickly lifted his arms high and let his body tilt back a bit right when a sudden powerful force began to form. His body began to spurt out dark purplish shadows and and a ball of dark power formed between his extended arms, as it let out a harsh breezing sound.

"W-" The older pokemon took further steps back in complete shock, "what is-?!"  
It was difficult to finish his sentence when seeing Nuzleaf using such a unnatural building power. Is it some sort of...dark move? It would make sense since Nuzleaf is also a dark type. But...there was something too off about this pokemon move. Nuzleaf slightly lowered his head in order to look at his friend again with an evil grin.  
"You tell your pesky son I said howdy in the voidland."  
 _V...voidland? What's that?!_  
The dark type can read his expression and just smiled even more, added with a chuckle. He let his hand move further back an-  
"UGH-H!"

Nuzleaf's eye flew wide open in shock from what seems to be as he was suddenly hit with so much pain. He watched in confusion and worry as the leaf pokemon's building power broke apart. Croaking in pain, his eyes squeezed shut and clenched his chest when he kneeled down on the ground.  
"N-Nuzleaf," Carracosta murmured and saw that the shadows were still coming out of his quivering body, "what's wrong-?"  
letting out a groan of pain, his neighbor collapsed on the ground, still slightly shaking while grunting.  
"Nuzleaf!" Sure this was a dangerous situation to be near Nuzleaf, but he still ran to him anyways. He kneeled down and rubbed the smaller pokemon back.  
"Nuzleaf, are you ok? Whats happening to you?!"  
He just made quick panting sound and his body kept shaking.  
"Nuzleaf!"

The grass type's panting slowed, but still shuddered. Then he heard broken sobs.  
"Nuzleaf?" He reached his other hand to his cheek and lift his head up so he can look at his friend's face again. He was relieved to see as if his friend came back to his senses. But was still a bit concerned when he saw that he was a mess. His cheeks were blushing red and tears were spilling down his face. His new expression...it was as if he was completely shattered.  
"oh dang it," he tried to wipe his tears away, which was only replaced with new ones, "you look terrible. What made you act like that?"  
Nuzleaf kept on choking up from his hysterical sobbing. But he builds up as much strength he had to finally speak.

"K...k-kill me."  
Carracosta was taken back again,  
"W-what?"  
"P-please," Nuzleaf grasped on the bigger one's arm, "you have to kill me...n-now!"  
"wh...no!" He said angrily, "why would you think I would do that?! Now explain to me what's happening!"  
"It's...it's that...that thing is using me!" He grasped his head, "I'm losing myself and I have no way out of it! Y-you have to kill me before I hurt anyone else! I don't wanna turn y'all into stone! I just don't! Not after what I done to Froak-"  
his pinkish eyes widened in horror.  
"Fen...I-"

He can see tears build up on his eyes and squeezed them tightly.  
" **OHHHH FEENNNNNNN!** WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYyyyy!"  
Carracosta winced in horror and quickly catched him when he felt the grass type begin to collapse on the ground again. This scared him. Nuzleaf was actually in the worst possible condition than he imagined.  
"Hey...hey!" He shook his body again, "snap out of it! You're not making this all better! What's happening to you?! What do you mean that you're losing yourself?!"  
The long nose pokemon hiccuped and let his head bury unto him.  
"S-she's gone," his voice croaked, "she...they're all gone cause of me. I'm...not worthy of...oh...Arceus, why-y?!"  
"Don't say that," Carracosta whispered angrily at him, "don't ever say that about yourself! Whatever made you do that to them, I'm certain it was not you."

"Carra..." His voice began to grow weak. But before he was gonna speak again, his body quivered again, mixed with the grass type's groan of pain.  
"Hey, hey," he let Nuzleaf release him and notice that he was clenching his chest again, "take is easy. Everything's-"  
Nuzleaf try to ignore the pain and his friend was surprised when he tried to push him away.  
"Nuleaf, what are you doing?!"  
As soon as the pain soften, he panted in exhaustion, but fear grew back on his face.  
"I don't have much time," he looked back up at him and tried moving away from him, "you have to kill me NOW!"  
"I already told you I'm not killing you!" He shouted at him again, "You're only option left is that you have to come with me and join the others! The school nurse will find a way to-"  
"Can't you see?! I CANNOT be cured!'  
The turtle pokemon hesitated.  
"This is not some effect that a pokemon put on me. This effect is not made from a pokemon!"  
It took a while for Carracosta to narrow again.

"Then who's doing this to you?"  
"It's-" Nuzleaf's tone caught off when he dazed off for few seconds "I can't tell you."  
"Why?!"  
"I just can't! All I can tell you is that something is controlling me and few others. I can't be cured. The best thing to do is to kill me so I won't cause anymore trouble."  
"No."  
"KILL ME!"  
"NO!"  
"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN ME?!"  
"I care about everybody. But someone close to me comes first! Like I said, no matter what you do, I won't do it! No matter if it sounds impossible, I will find a way to stop this. But you have to trust me, Nuzleaf!"

Nuzleaf paused. He narrowed. Then he got up.  
"If you won't believe, then i don't consider you my friend."  
He ran off.  
"NUZLEAF, COME BACK!"  
"Stay away from me!"  
Carracosta growled in frustration. Even when his friend is in grave danger, he still can sometimes be a complete pain. He knows that a Nuzleaf can run pretty fast, so it was impossible to chase after him. Guess he has only option left, and despite being a bad timing to do this when the grass type is freaking out, it's better than loosing sight of him for good and never finding a way to save him from whatever this effect is.

 _Sorry about this, buddy._  
He let his foot take one step and quickly build up his water gun. Shooting it out, it hit Nuzleaf, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and immediately collapse. Pretty strange for a grass type to easily be taken down by a water type move. But from the condition Carracosta was seeing, anything can knock that pokemon out. With the neighbor lying there motionless, Carracosta walked over to him and bent down next to him. As he was picking up his unconscious body, it is atleast good to check if his heart is still beating. But besides that, he was now starting to feel guilty for knocking him out just by how helpless he looked.  
But what choice did he have? His condition is too bad for him to run off alone. He better take him quickly to join the others and find Audino. Despite what Nuzleaf said, he still had to try and see if She might know more of what's happening to him and what the cure for it is.

He took a better look at him.  
 _Doesn't look as if he'll be waking up anytime soon. If he actually does, I guess I could get a good grip on him. He's too weak to run off again anyways.  
_ He looked out at the distance where Serene Village looked nearer.  
 _Hopefully the villagers haven't gone to far._  
As this thought came to mind, He began rushing back to Serene Village.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
 _  
The village isn't that far now. Possibly a mile away.  
_ He can still feel the grass type limping on his arms like a doll. Did he really knock him out that bad?  
He slowed his running to check on his friend again. He was starting to show a bit of an uncomfortable expression and sweating a bit. He seems be going through another wave of pain. He's not sure whether not he might start acting insane again. Or even worse.  
 _Come on, don't be a softie again. Tough up for just this time.  
_ He took his usual run again and began to see the village gate not far ahead. He was about to emerge out of the tree when a hand weakly grasped his arm that caused him to halt in a startle.  
"C...Carracosta."

He was relieved to see that it was just Nuzleaf gaining conscious again. He didn't seem to go crazy again by the tone of his voice, so that's a good thing. All he should worry about now is for him attempting to run off again.  
"Take it easy," he looked down at him, "were almost there. Just try holding whatever condition it is."  
"I-I know. But...I'm sorry."  
He raised one eyebrow in surprise.  
"I shouldn't ought to run away like that. Im grateful that you stopped me."  
"Eh," he made the grass type release his arm, letting his hand slide unto the turtle pokemon's chest, "it's nothing an old man can do to help a friend."  
He noticed after saying this was when Nuzleaf shakingly clenched his hand against Carracosta's chest and started letting out shuddering breath. He must be going through so much pain to rarely respond now.

He grew serious again and looked out at the gate.  
"We have no time to waste here," Nuzleaf then put his other hand onto his chest while Carracosta started to walk, "we better-"  
He didn't get the chance to hear why a harsh breezing sound quickly started. But next thing he knew, a pain jotted from his chest from getting his by a blast of shadows. He had no idea what just happened, but now his body felt as if it was getting paralyzed. It hurt...so much.  
His body quivering in pain, his arms no longer gripped onto Nuzleaf and watch him roll out of him. He looked at Nuzleaf lying on the ground, shadows spouting out of his body again. Having struggle breathing from the pain, he then noticed something else spurring out of his chest. He looked down to see shadows were coming out of him too.

Somehow, his chest was covered in some sort of purplish shadowy color and watched as it was expanded. He watch in horror as the purplish color that have remained in the center in the expansion vanished, leaving off his body having a grayish color. It looks like...like...  
 _Stone?!  
_ Fear has returned to him. He quickly look at Nuzleaf. He has no idea what just happened. But he had to get Nuzleaf back. He tried stepping towards him, but very little. Almost as if some sort of weight was pulling him down.  
"N-n-n-Nuz!"  
The shadows on the grass type's body faded when he was beginning to get up. Half standing, he looked up at him. That menacing smile returned from his face.  
"I'm grateful you stopped me so you can lead me exactly where them villagers headed."  
"W-wha-?!" He kept struggling as the stone form kept on slowly spreading.

"Keep fighting all you want, Carracosta. You lost."  
Carracosta stop struggling for a moment and panted.  
"You're not getting away from hurting my friend...whoever you are!"  
"Aw, don't be silly. It is me. I am the one who is not a, what you call, the softie. I am now the strong pokemon you always wanted me to be. You don't need to worry about that side anymore. It's long gone."  
"WELL I WANT THAT SOFTIE BACK!"  
Nuzleaf gave an impatient sighed.  
"And you wasted all my work in impressing you just to end up not liking the guy you wanted me to be. You know, you just never make up them mind of yours-"

"BE-!"  
He croaked in pain as it started spreading on his arms and legs. It took a moment of panting to regain strength and look back at him with a weaker voice.  
"B-because despite the softie being a huge pain on my tail and never listening to the advice I give him, I still love that part of him. It's why we...became friends. He was always so positive. So kind. He didn't care how I would always get easily selfish and stubborn. He always tried to be patient with me. Yet I was never patient with him ba-ack."  
He tried to take some breaths. Nuzleaf just kept watching.

"All I tried to do was to change him to be tough so he can fight back on the world beating on him. He didn't deserved to be bullied. He was kind...but I felt he was too kind and that was why he was always seen as something to pick on. To easily beat down. That's why I did it."  
Huge sadness came from his eyes.  
"Nuzleaf...I was trying to help you. But I didn't realize...I-I didn't realize I was only making you worse about yourself. I didn't mean to force you to change yourself completely. i didn't mean to neglect you during parenthood. I don't know if you can forgive..."  
He panted and looked deeply at Nuzleaf's expression. Nothing has changed.

 _Good Arceus! How stupid am I?! I just deeply told my deep guilt outloud and i should know that the Nuzleaf I know is not even here! Or is...good Ar...why am I so scared?  
_ "That's a nice confession you made there. But," he smirked again, "you're never getting it back. And now that you will be gone, the only one who knows about what happened to the other me, it will now be far possible for any pokemon to discover this themselves. They will all see me as the pokemon I really am."  
"F...Fen."  
"Hmm?"  
"Fen loves you so much. I've seen how much she bonded with you. She will discover what's happening to you! I'm pretty certain she will!"  
"Oh Carracosta," he chuckled, "have you forgotten that she-?  
"Y-you...said something about the Voidland. My son and Fen. They're still alive, aren't they?"

Nuzleaf hesitated and chuckled again.  
"Well you have gotten better at paying attention, haven't ya? There's just one thing, Carracosta. Where they went to and where you're going to. No pokemon ever makes it out of there. You're stuck there for all eternity. You will never even get a chance to watch as our planet burns from the sun."  
Carracosta looked in horror in what he just told him. the stone form was finally starting to reach his neck as he grunted in fear.  
"Well, time is up for us here. I better hurry before them villagers get away."  
He's squinted in a huge smile.  
"It was nice seeing ya...old friend."

He grunted more and tried to choke more words.  
"N-n-nuzleaf!"  
The leaf pokemon turned away and started to walkaway.  
"N-nuzleaf, I know you're in there! You have to fight it! You have to!"  
The form spread across his face. He started to notice that Nuzleaf began to halt. He was beginning to blackout. His grunt was beginning to weaken.  
"S...See-!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Before he finished saying anything else, he was gone. Espurr watched in helplessness behind the trees to see the turtle pokemon turn completely into stone. She then turned to the other villager who just stood there in silence. He turned to glance at the statue. Face of horror still worn in the old pokemon's face.  
"Hmph," He smiled, "glad that ol' man was taken good care of."  
He then turn to look out at the village. He walked out of the trees covering him and stood there for few seconds while the wind gently blow his leaf.  
"Espurr."  
Her eyes twitched by the call of her name and cautiously walked out of her hiding place and stood next to Nuzleaf.  
"Contact Master Yveltal," he told her with a sense of pride, "We got tons of energy to collect just pass that village."  
"Y-yes, Mr. Nuzleaf."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everything was silent. the life that once filled the village was long gone. It has been few hours since it's been like this. Gray clouds started to roll in, mourning that happiness that has been sucked away. Beyond the village was the hill where Fen and Froakie use to sit around in. All that was left was a letter that Carracosta was once holding. The letter was still unfolded, never read, as it was written, harshly scratched off:

 ** _DON'T SAVE ME_**

A cry broke out in the distance. It went on for several minutes until it started getting quieter and quieter. Then everything went silent again.


End file.
